


My Unexpected Muse

by DizzyPixi13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPixi13/pseuds/DizzyPixi13





	1. Chapter 1

           I had taken my painting supplies to the river side for an afternoon of relaxing.  It had been some time since I had last painted so I wanted the most calming setting I could think of.  The town had become overly hectic the past couple of weeks with the kids going missing.  I had just moved to the town from college, so I had no connection with anything except for my work at the local newspaper.  The birds were chirping and the river was playing its tune between the rocks.  Everything was peaceful.  At least for the time being as I sat there.  I had gotten halfway through painting when I had heard several twigs snapping behind me.  At first, I thought it was possibly an animal but then the jingling of bells hit my ears. Maybe someone’s dog had lost its way so I turned around.  No, it wasn’t a dog.  It was a clown.  Or at least I think it was.  He was tall and in what looked like an old timey costume.  It looked to be made of silk.  Red puffs ran up the chest piece and on his shoes.  To be honest, I admired the detail of it.  My eyes met his bright blue ones that stood out so well from his pale white face.  His red makeup curved up from his lips and went past his brow.  His bright orange hair was curved upward in three points.

           “Did you need something sir?”  I turned a bit more from where I was sitting.

           “Oh, no no.  Your art is very lovely.”  He pointed to my painting.  “I admit I’ve been watching for a while.   I was going to speak up sooner but I just got so intrigued.”

           “Oh, well thank you.” I smiled politely at him.  He gave me such an off vibe but there was no chance of me wanting to be rude.  There was a part of me that was so curious about him.

           “May I sit and watch you?”  He tilted his head a little with curiosity.

           “Oh, sure.”  I heard him walked over as I scooted over to make room for him as well as my supplies.  “So, um, who are you?  You never introduced yourself.”

           “I’m Pennywise,” as he spoke he shook his collar so his bells jingled, “the Dancing Clown.  My circus left me behind so I’m in Derry for some time until I can find my way back.”

           “I’m so sorry.  Do you have some place to stay?”  I looked over at him as I dipped my brush in a color.

           “I think I do.”  He leaned over a little as I began some brush strokes.  “I know the town well enough to know where to go and not to go.”

           “You think you do?” I raised my eyebrow at him.  “If you honestly don’t have a place to crash for a couple of days you can sleep in my guest room.”  Did I really just say that?

           “That’s so very kind of you.”  He giggled happily.  “I promise I wouldn’t be there long.  Plus, you can show me some more of your lovely artwork!”

           “Sure.”  I beamed at him.  “Maybe I could even sketch you.  If you’d want me to of course.”

           “Why, I would be honored.”  He placed his fingers on his chest and gave a little bow.  

           “I do need to get headed back there soon.  I won’t be able to finish my painting today until the paint fully dries which takes so long.”  I began to gather my supplies.  “I forgot to introduce myself.  I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you.”  I looked over and he had a childlike grin on his face.

           Once all my things were packed away we both walked through the woods to my car.  I carefully placed my painting in the back seat and my bag on the floor.  Somehow, he managed to fit in the passenger seat of my small car.  As I drove through town I realized that no one was giving me odd looks despite the clown sitting next to me.  I shrugged it off.  Perhaps they had seen him in town prior.  I pulled up to my small home on the edge of town and carefully brought my things inside.

           “Feel free to use the shower and anything in it.  Guest bedroom is right next to the bathroom.  I think I may have some comfy clothes that could fit you.  If not, I don’t mind going into town to get you something.”  I smiled over at him once I set my painting up at the easel by the living room window.

           “That’s very kind of you. I’ll be honest, I’ve never had someone so kind to me so quickly.  They usually scream and run away.”  He dug his foot into the ground a little and looked sad.

           “Some people aren’t raised with manners.”  I shrugged. “I was always told to treat others with kindness first until they prove otherwise to not earn my kindness.”  I grabbed my sketchbook and my pencil.  “If you’re ready, go ahead and strike a pose for me.”

           After he gave me a sort of muscle pose with one arm pointed outward and the other in a flexed position I began to do a rough sketch.  I didn’t want him to stand too long like that since it looked uncomfortable. I would periodically ask him if he needed a break but he would always tell me he was fine.  By sunset I had begun to color in the shading and the bright colors that were part of him.  At this point he sat next to me on the couch as I was finishing some touch ups.  I signed the corner and smiled over at him.

           “You make a pretty good drawing muse.  If you don’t mind, before you have to leave, could I possibly take some pictures of you to use for other drawings?”  I carefully took the drawing out of the sketchbook to place into a spare picture frame I had on my book shelf.  I stepped over to Pennywise and handed him the drawing.  “For you.  I always like to give my friends something.”

           “You’re so kind. Thank you.”  His hand carefully grabbed the frame and he admired the drawing. “You certainly can take as many pictures as you’d like.  I’ll be here for a few days so you can sketch me as much as you’d like too.”  He let out some chuckles.

           “It’s about time I head off to bed.”  I stretched some as I took a few steps towards the bedroom.  “Go to bed whenever you feel like it.  I do have to work in the morning so I’m sorry if I wake you up. Help yourself to anything in the fridge.”

           “Get some rest! I’ll see you tomorrow.”  He stood up and made his way over to the guest bedroom. I guess for the next few days I had a roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

           After my shower I stepped into the kitchen.  I saw Pennywise sitting at the dinner table with a newspaper unfolded in front of him, reading the comics.  He still had his makeup on despite being in pajamas that looked too small for him.  His orange hair looked like a fiery mess.  I couldn’t help but to giggle as I made my way to the coffee pot, pouring myself a cup and tossing some bread into the toaster.

           “Good morning.”  I set my coffee cup on the table across from him. “Sleep well?”

           “I felt like I floated the whole night.”  He smiled sleepily at me then went back to the comic strip.  “I’ve seen your signature a couple of times.  Did you do these?”

           “I did.  I only draw them.  They give me a little script and I follow with it.”  Once my toast was done I spread some butter on top of it. I sat down in the spare chair, taking a sip of my coffee.  “I have to drop off some final strips and pick up some scripts but then I’ll be back. Unless you have plans then I’ll see you when you get back.”  I began to munch on my toast and he peaked over the paper.

           “I have some errands to maim through but afterwards I’ll be back.”  He gave a soft shrug.  “Afterwards, I can be your muse again.”  He flashed me a smile and I swear I had seen some fangs.  I hadn’t enough coffee yet so I just chalked it up as me still being tired.

           “Sounds like a plan.” I quickly finished through my coffee and toast.  Once I was dressed we said good bye and I went out the door.

           I wasn’t at the newspaper office long.  They were always good for getting everything for me together since they knew I preferred to work from home.  While walking back home some children ran past me, screaming about some clown.  I rolled my eyes and made it back.  I set the folders I had picked up down on my desk and went to look for my camera.  Thankfully, I found it in my closet that I had turned into a photo processing room.  When I left the room, I ran into Pennywise.

           “Oh jeeze, I’m so sorry.” I frantically said as I bumped back into the door.  “I didn’t hear you come back.”  I looked up at him and he grinned.  He was back in his costume and his hair was styled again.

           “I should have said something.  My apologies.”  He gave a small bow and his eyes met the camera.  “Is it time for my modelling career to take off?”  He chuckled and I couldn’t help but to giggle as well.

           “You’ll be famous darling!”  I gave my best snobby accent as we went to the living room and beginning to clear enough space.  

           Thankfully with him helping it got done a lot quicker. He was incredibly strong which was odd with how lanky he was.  Once we had enough space I began to do pose after pose, taking pictures of each time I moved him.  He was enjoying himself and even began to give me some silly poses.  I guess he was also a sort of a contortionist in his circus as he bended in odd ways.  Some of them I couldn’t help but to giggle.  I smiled as I realized this was the most fun I had since moving to this town.

           “Ya know,” I examined some of the new pictures as he stood up from a bent post, “those bendy positions are going to be great for some of my monster art.”

            “You draw monsters as well?”  He came over to me to look at the photos as well.

            “Oh definitely.  They’re my favorite to do.  You can draw anything with them.  Big teeth, claws, spikes.  Everything.” I went over to my book case and pulled out a large binder.  I went back over to him and began to flip through it to show him the monstrous figures I had done over the years.

           “How very spooky.”  He grinned as he looked at them all.  “If you ever met a real monster would you want to draw them?”

           “Hm,” the thought wondered in my head a little, “well if they were real I would love to.  So long as they don’t kill me I suppose.”

           “Oooo!”  His voice went to a higher pitch and when I turned around he was picking up the camera.  “Can we take some pictures together possibly?  I wouldn’t mind some photos for the circus trip to remind me of today.’  He gave me a cheeky smile and I couldn’t help but giggle.

           “Yeah we can.”  I set my binder down and found my extendable tripod.

           For the next hour we took so many pictures together.  The typical selfie poses to me piggybacking on his back and then him holding me in bridal pose while I pretended to faint.  At one point we were taking some monster poses where I was on my back on the floor and he was posed over me with the camera some feet away on a timer.  There was something in me that found this sort of pose as a sort of an adrenaline rush.  I felt my core tingle and I was sort of thankful when I knew the camera would finish.  Once the camera took several pictures we couldn’t help but giggle once we were able to move from our positions.  He helped me back onto my feet and I went over to the camera to look at the photos.

           “This has been very fun. Who knew humans could be so exciting in different ways.”  With ease he moved the couch back to where it was.

           “What?”  I looked over at him with so much confusion now. Humans?  Wasn’t he a human?

           “Oops.  Sometimes things just slip.”  He came right up to me and placed a clawed hand on my face.  “How does it feel to meet a real monster?”  He voice was low and gravely.  His mouth twisted into a fang filled grin.  Everything in me wanted to scream but everything in me shut down.  “Don’t worry though little one.  I won’t hurt you.  You’re mine now.”  He dragged a claw across my cheek and I let out a whimper as I felt it cut my skin. “I have somethings I have to do so I’ll be back later little one.’  And like that he vanished while cackling.  What on Earth did I just get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

           It had been a couple days and I would have forgotten about Pennywise if I didn’t have photos sitting on my desk.  I had several printed out and laminated for when he came back.  Part of me didn’t want him to but the rest of me did.  I wasn’t sure what he had planned for me if he had any.  After punching a hole in a corner of the photos and attaching them to a keyring I flipped through them.  I couldn’t help but to giggle at some of them when we had decided to do some silly faces and goofy poses.  This clown was the one terrorizing the town but for some reason I wasn’t too afraid. I was fascinated.  After all, we had fun. Didn’t we?  I set the pictures next to the camera and I let out a sigh.

           “What’s wrong little one?”  His voice was right next to my ear and I let out a shriek.  Quickly, I spun around and he was chuckling.

           “What do you want from me?”  My eyes flicked up to him as I was finally able to regain some bit of myself.

           “Oh nothing. Everything.”  He let out a laugh as he picked me up with ease and put me on his lap facing him after he sat on the couch.  “Since we were having such a fun time taking pictures.”  Next thing I knew in his hand was a paintbrush and one of my cups of red paint.  With a flick of his claw my tank top fell off and I was left sitting there in just my bra and shorts.

           “Hey!”  I quickly covered myself and glared at him.

           “Relax little one.” His hands rested on my cheeks and slowly slid down my body.  I didn’t want to admit it but the feeling of his large hands was actually soothing. “I’m not going to hurt you.  At least not a lot.”  

           His hands rested on my hips and I could feel warmth washing over me as I realized I was getting turned on simply sitting on him like this.  I could feel he was too as I felt something twitch underneath my crotch.  His eyes looked me over and he licked his lips.  I could feel myself blushing brightly as I watched him so I turned my head to look away.

          “Oh, how cute.”  His hand grabbed my chin and he pulled my face back to look at him. “No looking away though.  We’re just having fun here after all.”

          He dipped the paintbrush in the paint and I let my arms down.  I noticed my camera was now sitting on the cushion next to us.  I let out a gasp as I felt the cold paint touch my skin as he began to paint on me.  I watched him curiously.  On my collarbones he painted several balloons and in the middle, he began writing something. Once he was done writing there he began to write on my arms and stomach.  I couldn’t help but to giggle when he got to my more ticklish areas and he chuckled as well.  What I didn’t expect was him to rip my bra off.  My hands quickly cupped my breasts and I could feel my face turn red.

          “Relax.”  His hands slid up my body and underneath my hands.  He began to gently massage my breasts and twisting my nipples.  I couldn’t hold back my gasps and whimpers. Soon my hands fell down to his sides. “That’s a good girl.  However though.”  He wagged his finger in a thoughtful manner and his hands gripped my shorts.  My eyes went wide as my shorts were ripped off me and cool air hit my bare skin.

          “Pennywise!”  I yelped out as my hands quickly went to my crotch in attempt to cover myself.

          “Now, now little one.  I can smell how you feel right now.”  His hand easily pulled mine away and his fingers gently teased my clit. I was trying so hard not to grind against his fingers.  “We’re just having some fun.”  He let out a crazed laugh as I watched him undo his pantaloons.

          His fingers began to rub more and I finally caved in to letting myself moan.  Once his cock was free I couldn’t help but to look at it.  It was pale just like the rest of him.  Unlike any other I’ve seen before there were ridges and bumps all over it. His girth was really what scared me even though his length was pretty intimidating as well.  I was curious on how it felt so I gently took it in my hand, slowly rubbing it.  He began to let out a low growl, almost like a deep purr that was trying to come out while gargling rocks.  

          “I’m in a good mood today.  Instead of just shoving you into the ground as I plow you I’ll let you ride me.  For now.” He let out some low and threatening chuckles.  I was about to stammer out something until he put a finger up to my lips.  “I suggest you take the offer.  It’s not something I do but you,” his hands glided over my body as he let out a growl like purr again, “you’re special.”

          I pulled myself up so I could slide him into me. I took my time so I could adjust to his length and girth.  My hands gripped onto his shoulders and each time I went farther down on his cock I would let out a moan.  Once he was fully inside me I couldn’t help but smile with content with how full I felt. He smirked as he pulled my head forward, kissing me with drool covered lips as I rode him.  When the kiss broke away I noticed he had the paintbrush in his hand.  I stopped and looked at him confused.

         “No, no.  Keep going.”  His free hand gripped my hip as he bucked his hips into me.  

         After I let out a moan I got back to riding him. I felt the coldness of the paint again as he ran the brush along my skin.  I didn’t want to question him.  With him being an actual monster I valued my life more than a lot of things.  To be honest, I wasn’t minding his cock either. I would glance down at times to see what he was painting it was just the word ‘Mine’ over and over.  It would switch from beautiful penmanship to erratic lines.  The entire time he was giggling.  When he got to the more ticklish areas I couldn’t help but to laugh as well.

        “Penny, you’re going to run out of room.”  I noticed that soon my thighs were covered with the word or balloons.

        “There’s always more room.”  He gave me a smirk as with the flip of his hand I was bent over the coffee table.  Once again, I could feel my face turning red.  There had been a few seconds of silence but soon I felt a cold hand prints placed on my ass cheeks.  “Perfect!” Pennywise let out a shriek of laughs. “But first.”  I heard the clicking of the camera of pictures being taken. Oh god, he was really going there. “Up, up.”  He pulled my torso up and he took several selfies of the both of us, making sure that my torso got in the picture.  “You’ll have to print these out for me as well little one.  I’ll want them in my personal lair.”  He smacked my back as he let out a chuckle causing me to fall forward.

         Before I could say anything, his cock was back inside me and I could feel the paintbrush against my shoulder blades. My fingers wrapped around the edge of the table as I attempted to bury my face in it.  My moans only echoed off of the wood though.  After some time, pleasure was overriding over my senses and I couldn’t even feel the brush as it reached my mid back.  I could guess he was writing ‘Mine’ and drawing balloons again. I’d find out when I developed the pictures.  Who knew I’d be thankful to have my own dark room for the day a monster fucked me and painted on my back.  He was very excited to use the camera.  Besides his grunts from thrusting I would hear the clicking of the damn camera.  As he got to my lower back he began to chant ‘Mine!’ on repeat.  Each other one getting more aggressive than the last.  Eventually, he thought he had painted enough as both hands gripped my hips tightly.  His thrusts became more erratic and powerful.  My moans turned into screams of pleasure as my body finally got overcame with the orgasm that had been building up.  Shortly after his hips gave one final thrust into me and I could feel his cum painting the inside of my cervix.  

        “Ya know,” he slid out of me and helped me over to the bathroom so we could wash the paint off after he took a few more pictures, “I think we make fantastic art together.  Wouldn’t you agree?”  I knew he was joking but I couldn’t help but giggle.

        “Yeah, I think we do.” I leaned against the wall of the shower as I let the paint wash off me.  “Though next time you can be rougher.  Maybe a little blood as a medium if you’d like.”  My shoulders gave a small shrug and I couldn’t help but to smirk when I saw his confused face.  “You’re an odd muse but I wouldn’t mind doing a few more,” I put my hands against his chest once I stepped closer to him, “art studies with you.”

        His delighted laughs and giggles echoed throughout the small bathroom as he came into the shower with me, shutting the curtain behind him.  An artist finds muses in the most unknown places.  Mine just happened to be an evil clown from another dimension.  I couldn’t have asked for a better one though.  My unexpected muse.


End file.
